


The Right Words

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, They Might Be Giants (1971)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, F/M, Insanity, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can she find them in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the November 2014 Challenge (Struggling To Find Words) on Watson's Woes.

Dr. Mildred Watson had fought this kind of battle with many patients, but none had put up such a verbal fight as Mr. Justin Playfair. During that first session, she tried valiantly to find the right words to make “Holmes” disappear and reveal the confused man buried underneath before he found himself committed. Even then, she felt as if she was tilting at windmills.

Forty-eight of the most insane, infuriating, beautiful hours of her life later, she found herself kneeling in Central Park while holding this wonderful man's hand as they crouched together in the night. The mouth of the dark tunnel was deadly silent. His confusion was growing, along with her dread; Professor Moriarty had committed his cruelest crime yet by refusing to actually exist. And if there was no Moriarty, then there could be no...

Watson clutched at the last hope of her words, desperately praying she could find the right ones to make Holmes stay.


End file.
